A Bloody Track Bruises
by Ashclaw
Summary: Een bloederig spoor wordt gevonden, een mysterie komt tevoorschijn, de StarClan neemt en negeert de Clans en Warriors en Apprentices vergeten dingen... Dit is A Bloody Track; Bruises Rating: T, omdat ik niet altijd ABN gebruik, maar meestal ABS (Algemene Beschaafde Schuttingstaal)
1. The Clans

**ThunderClan **

**Leader **

MOONSTAR – Witte poes met mooie, helderblauwe ogen

**Deputy **

REDSTORM – Rode kater met abnormaal groene ogen  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

**Medicine cat **

LEAFHEART – Kleine, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met mosgroene ogen  
Apprentice: Amberpaw

**Warriors **

MOUSETAIL – Kleine kater met een korte start  
Apprentice: Eaglepaw

DUSTSTRIPE – Stofkleurige kater met een opmerkelijk patroon op zijn vacht  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

NIGHTHEART – Zwarte poes met lichte ogen en een hartvormig vlekje  
Apprentice: Ashpaw

SUNLIGHT – Lichtbruine poes

PEARCLOUD – Lichtgrijze kater met peergroene ogen

WHITECLAW – Witte poes met ijsblauwe ogen en scherpe nagels

LILLYTAIL – Witte poes met mooie, grote ogen

BLOSSOMPELT – Lichtrode poes met witte vlekjes

**Apprentices **

PINEPAW – Schildpadkat met lichtbruine ogen

EAGLEPAW – Vrij grote, grijze kater met gele ogen

RAINPAW – Lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen

ASHPAW – Grijze poes met zwarte oren en witte poten

AMBERPAW – Witte poes met amberkleurige ogen

**Queens **

HAZELNUT – Goudkleurige poes met hazelnootbruine ogen

HOLLYWHISKER – Lichtrode poes met een witte buik en groene ogen

SPOTDEW – Lapjespoes met groene ogen

**Elders **

LONGTAIL – Grote, brede kater met een lange staart, vroeger een ster in jagen

HONEYDEW – Goudbruine poes met ambergele ogen

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader **

SHADOWSTAR – Grote, zwarte kater met extreem witte poten

**Deputy **

LITTLETAIL – Donkergrijze kater met een hele korte staart

**Medicine Cat **

FEATHERNOSE – Schildpadpoes met een opmerkelijk lichte neus

**Warriors **

SILVERLIGHT – Zilverkleurige poes met een rare gloed om haar heen  
Apprentice: Zeropaw

DUCKBEAK – Bruine kater met een lichtbruine snuit  
Apprentice: Chocolatepaw

GREATHEART – Brede zwarte kater met grijze strepen  
Apprentice: Anananespaw

IVYHEART – Ijswitte poes met ijsblauwe ogen  
Apprentice: Fruitpaw

PEARCLOUD – Lichtgrijze kater met peergroene ogen

SOFTFUR – Langharige, grijze poes met vriendelijke, groene ogen

**Apprentices **

ZEROPAW – Witte poes met grijze oren en een zwarte buik

CHOCOLATEPAW – Chocoladebruine kater met gele ogen

ANANANESPAW – Lichtbruine kater met ananasgele ogen

FRUITPAW – Bleekrode poes met groene ogen

**Queens **

CINDERFUR – Lichtgrijze poes met amandelkleurige ogen

PALECLOUD – Witte poes met bleekgroene ogen

**Elders **

ONE-EAR – Donkerbruine kater met één gerafeld oor

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader **

ROSESTAR – Donkerrode poes met mooie, groene ogen

**Deputy **

WILDFANG - Geelbruine kater met groene ogen

**Medicine cat **

SAGETOOTH – Schildpadpoes met groene ogen

**Warriors **

VOLEHEART – Zwart-grijs gestreepte kater  
Apprentice: Dawnpaw

FLOWERTREE – Lichte poes met groene ogen  
Apprentice: Petalpaw

BLUEBERRY – Zwarte kater met bosbesblauwe ogen  
Apprentice: Birchpaw

FERRETSTORM – Kleine bruine kater met vrij grote ogen  
Apprentice: Falkonpaw

**Apprentices **

DAWNPAW – Lichtbruine poes met blauwe ogen

PETALPAW – Rossige poes met groene ogen

BIRCHPAW – Bruine kater met mooie, gele ogen

FALKONPAW – Glanzend zwarte kater met een bruin oor

**Queens **

EARTHHEART – Aardkleurige moederpoes

**Elders **

MUDJAW – Modderkleurige kater

DAISYLEAF – Schildpadpoes, vroeger een schoonheid

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader **

ADDERSTAR – Kater met een slangenprint

**Deputy **

GLITTERSTORM – Grijze poes met witte en zwarte spikkels  
Apprentice: Sandpaw

**Medicine cat **

SUNFLOWER – Gelige kater met gele ogen

**Warriors **

WILLOWFUR – Grote, zwarte kater  
Apprentice: Toadpaw

SUNLIGHT – Lichtbruine poes  
Apprentice: Heatherpaw

**Apprentices **

TOADPAW – Witte kater met rode stippen

HEATHERPAW – Donkerbruine poes met opmerkelijk groene ogen

SANDPAW – Zandkleurige poes met zandkleurige ogen

**Queens **

SWIFTWHISKER – Grijze poes met gele ogen

WOLFRUSH – Donkergrijze poes met gele ogen

**Elders **

ONEBREEZE – Zwarte kater met een wit puntje op zijn staart


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Ashpaw POV**

* * *

Ik was vrij laat op pad gegaan met Nightheart voor de training. Toch waren we niet alleen bij de trainingskuil. Duststripe en zijn apprentice Rainpaw waren er.  
"Vroeg uit de veren," miauwde Nightheart. Rainpaw schrok en Duststripe sprong bovenop haar, omdat ze haar concentratie verloor.  
"Rainpaw, concentreer je nou eens," gromde Duststripe. Nightheart duwde me de kuil in en sprong achter me aan.  
"Duststripe, anders laten we onze apprentices samen vechten," stelde Nightheart voor en ik schudde mijn kop hevig op en neer.  
"Vooruit dan," mompelde Duststripe en hij liep samen met Nightheart naar de zijkant van de trainingskuil. Rainpaw en ik stonden tegenover elkaar, strijdhouding. Ik blies naar Rainpaw en zij naar mij.  
"Kom op dan," siste ze en we liepen rondjes om elkaar heen. Ik zag hoe ze zich klaarmaakte voor een sprong. Rainpaw sprong en ik ontweek haar met gemak. Ik haalde uit naar haar en binnen vijf minuten had ik Rainpaw ingemaakt.  
"Niet eerlijk," zeurde Rainpaw toen Duststripe haar meenam naar het kamp. Ook Nightheart en ik keerden terug naar het kamp.  
"Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich beneden de Hogesteen verzamelen," sprak de heldere stem van Moonstar en samen met de andere apprentices liep ik naar de Hogesteen. Moonstar stond op de Hogesteen, en Nightheart zat pal voor de steen. Ik liep naar mijn mentor toe. Moonstar sprong van de steen af en liep naar ons toe.  
"Nightheart, ben jij er zeker van dat deze apprentice klaar is om warrior van de ThunderClan te worden?" waren de rituele woorden van Moonstar.  
"Ja, ze zal een warrior worden waar de Clan trots op kan zijn," miauwde Nightheart. Moonstar keek naar de hemel en ik zag de eerste sterren van de Zilverpels aan de hemel schitteren.  
"Ik, Moonstar, leader van de ThunderClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorvaderen om op deze apprentice neer te kijken. Ze heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel haar op haar beurt aan als warrior." Het was doodstil. Geen enkele kat maakte een geluid. Zelfs de wind was stil, de prooi ook. Moonstar wendde zich tot mij. "Ashpaw, zweer je dat je de krijgscode in ere zult houden en deze Clan zult verdedigen en beschermen met gevaar voor eigen leven?"  
"Dat zweer ik," antwoordde ik luid en duidelijk, terwijl ik het bloed door mijn lijf voelde stromen als de rivier in nieuwblad.  
"Dan geef ik je nu uit de naam van de StarClan je warriorname. Ashpaw, van nu af aan zul je bekend staan als Ashclaw. De StarClan eert je moed en je doorzettingsvermogen, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig warrior van de ThunderClan." De Clan kwam om me heen staan en ik keek naar Nightheart.  
"Ashclaw! Ashclaw!" riep de gehele Clan en ik voelde me speciaal. Rainpaw keek me chagrijnig aan. Ik was nu gewoon een warrior, geen apprentice meer. De andere apprentices kwamen eerst naar me toe om me te feliciteren. Nouja, Nightheart was eerder, maar dat terzijde.  
"Gefeliciteerd Ashclaw. Wat gaat het nu stil worden in ons hol," miauwde Eaglepaw en duwde zijn neus tegen mijn vacht.  
"Ik ga jullie ook missen. En sommigen van jullie zullen snel warrior worden. Toch Rainpaw?" Rainpaw gromde wat en duwde haar neus tegen mijn flank.  
"Denk maar niet dat onze competitie nu gestopt is. Ik kom je snel vergezellen Ashclaw," lachte ze en liep naar Duststripe. Ze vroeg wat aan Duststripe en hij knikte. Lillytail kwam naar me toe en feliciteerde me met mijn ceremonie. Ook de andere warriors feliciteerden mij. Redstorm kwam naar me toe en nam me mee naar Moonstar.  
"Ashclaw, je moet vannacht de wacht houden. Ik zie je morgen wel weer." Moonstar verdween haar hol in en Redstorm organiseerde de laatste patrouille. Duststripe, Rainpaw, Eaglepaw en Nightheart. Ik at snel nog wat prooi en ik zag hoe het langzaam donker werd. Ik ging op mijn post zitten en wachtte tot alle warriors, apprentices, queens en elders lagen te slapen.

De morgen kwam vrij snel en ik zag dat de kittens van Hazelnut de nursery verlieten.  
"Ashpaw!" riep Cherrykit.  
"Het is Ashclaw, you fool," miauwde Tulipkit.  
"Ach man, wat boeit het!" blies Grapekit.  
"Cherrykit! Tulipkit! Grapekit! Hier komen," schalde de stem van hun moeder over de vlakte. Piepend liepen de kittens terug naar Hazelnut en Redstorm kwam naar me toe.  
"Ashclaw, ga je mee op patrouille?" vroeg hij verlegen. Ik knikte en hij haalde Pinepaw, zijn eigen apprentice. Samen met Pinepaw en Redstorm liep ik door het ThunderClan territorium. Pinepaw was er vaker vandoor dan dat hij bij ons was. "Dus Ashclaw, hoe voelt het om warrior te zijn?"  
"Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Ik voel nog geen verschil met gisteren."  
"Dat komt wel. Misschien dat je binnenkort een apprentice krijgt."  
"Zo vroeg al?"  
"Moonstar vindt dat beter. Hoe sneller je begint, hoe beter de stof in je hoofd blijft zitten."  
"Goede gedachte," mompelde ik en sprong bovenop een eekhoorn. Redstorm ving een veldmuisje en Pinepaw had drie veldmuisjes, een konijn en een spreeuw. Met zijn drieën sleepten we de prooi naar het kamp en maakten we snel de patrouille af.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Ashclaw POV**

* * *

Het was gloeiend heet en alle katten zaten in de schaduw. Toch had Moonstar er geen last van. Ze riep ons allemaal naar de Hogesteen. "Ik wil vandaag drie kittens tot apprentice maken.  
"Cherrykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Pearcloud. I hope Pearcloud will pass down all he knows on to you.  
Pearcloud**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Honeydew, and you have shown yourself to be strong and smart. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cherrypaw_," _sprak Moonstar duidelijk.  
"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" riepen we allemaal. Pearcloud duwde zijn neus tegen Cherrypaw's neus aan.  
"Grapekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grapepaw. Your mentor will be Lillytail. I hope Lillytail will pass down all she knows on to you.  
Lillytail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Longtail, and you have shown yourself to be fast and kind. You will be the mentor of Grapepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Grapepaw." Ook Lillytail drukte haar neus tegen Grapepaw's neus aan.  
"Grapepaw! Grapepaw! Grapepaw!"  
"Tulipkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tulippaw. Your mentor will be Ashclaw. I hope Ashclaw will pass down all she knows on to you.  
Ashclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nightheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and to have perseverance. You will be the mentor of Tulippaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tulippaw."  
"Tulippaw! Tulippaw! Tulippaw!" Ik had niet verwacht om al zo snel mentor te worden, maar ik duwde mijn neus tegen Tulippaw's neus. Het was nog maar een maan geleden dat ik een warrior werd, en ik was nu al een mentor. Redstorm kwam naar me toe.  
"Ik had het toch gezegd Ashclaw," miauwde hij en duwde zijn neus tegen mijn flank. Ik zag mijn broertje naar me toekomen.  
"Ashclaw, ik ben zo blij voor je!" mauwde Eaglepaw. "Pinepaw!" Pinepaw - mijn andere broertje - kwam naar ons toe.  
"Wanneer komen jullie nou eindelijk een keer naar de warriors jongens?" plaagde ik ze.  
"OVer een tijdje Ashclaw. Redstorm zei dat ik over een maan wel warrior zou zijn."  
"Redstorm hè? Zeg eens, praat hij vaak?"  
"Te vaak. Meestal over jou." Ik kon mijn poot wel in mijn gezicht slaan. Redstorm was niet veel ouder dan ik, maar veel sneller en ook wel iets slimmer. Hij vond mij altijd al aardig en lief, maar volgens mij vind hij mij wel heel erg leuk.

's Avonds liep ik door het bos, samen met Tulippaw. We waren alvast samen gaan jagen. Opeens roken we beide een branderig luchtje. Ik zag het vuur glimmen. Vrij dicht bij de plek waar Pinepaw, Eaglepaw, Redstorm en Lillytail patrouille gingen lopen. Ik sprintte naar de plek toe en vond vier zenuwachtige katten aan de andere kant van het vuur. Redstorm en Eaglepaw sprongen met gemak over het vuur heen. Het vuur verspreidde zich snel en ik zag hoe Lillytail eromheen rende. Ze kwam niet veel later bij ons staan. Ik zag Pinepaw al niet meer en ik rende blindelings door het vuur. Het brandde aan mijn vacht, maar ik moest en zou Pinepaw vinden.  
"Pinepaw! Pinepaw!" gilde ik hoopvol en hoorde wat gejammer verderop. Ik sprintte naar het gejammer toe en vond Pinepaw.  
"Ashclaw, ga weg hier. Het vuur zal ons beide doden."  
"Niet als het aan mij ligt." Ik hees Pinepaw op mijn rug en liep met hem door het vuur. Op sommige plekken had ik brandblaren, maar uiteindelijk kwam ik dan toch bij de anderen aan. Pinepaw was er erger aan toe. Halfkaal, helemaal verbrand. Zijn ogen waren dicht.

_ Had hij het niet gehaald dan?_

* * *

**Sorry voor het lange wachten! Ik was alles kwijt omdat het niet opgeslagen werd en ik moest mijn wiskunde leren. Ook kan het niet helemaal kloppen, want ik ben nog maar bij Maannacht. Dus als er iets niet klopt, sorry hiervoor.**


End file.
